


Fonder Heart

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: The reader and Clyde are in a newly formed relationship, and then he gets incarcerated.





	Fonder Heart

Clyde’s face, as you entered the visiting area of the Monroe correctional facility, was one you’d never forget. He looked so surprised; he furrowed his brows, then raised them up, he bit his lip and then swallowed. Clyde typically wasn’t the easiest person to read but from his expression, you figured he had to be a mix of excited and confused.

He didn’t say anything right away, but he never took his eyes off you either.   
The guards didn’t inform him of who his visitor was, so he assumed it was either Jimmy or Mellie. So when you walked through those double doors he felt a mix of emotions, but one thing was for sure, you were definitely the most beautiful thing he’s seen in days.

“Hey sugar,” you greeted him, you smoothed out the wrinkles on your skirt before taking the seat across from him. You smiled at him, happy to see him. Even in a prison uniform he still looked incredibly handsome.

“You look like your doing alright. I miss you,” you added softly.

“I-I didn’t expect you to visit,” Clyde mumbled. 

Your’s and Clyde’s relationship was fairly new. They two of you had barely started getting intimate about a week before the incident. Clyde didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he figured that his incarceration pretty much meant that his relationship with you had ended as well.

“Why would you think something like that?” you questioned him. You don’t think you’ve ever given him reason to believe that you would just leave him.

“I figured you’d just want to end it,” Clyde ran his fingers through his hair. “You can do better than me.” You weren’t aware of the plan, so his crime must have seemed odd and reckless to you.

“You deserve someone who doesn’t have a criminal record,” he explained.

“It’s a minor charge,” you shook your head. “Clyde, I may not understand why you did it. But it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

He shifted in his seat keeping his left arm down and out of sight. You had yet to see his arm without the prosthetic. You aware of Clyde’s insecurities over it, so you never brought up the subject, and figured now wasn’t the time either. 

“You’re only serving 90 days,” you added. “I think you’re worth the wait.”

“I don’t know about all that,” he muttered averting his gaze a small smile tugging at his lips.

“In fact,” you started, reaching for his hand on the table. “I’m looking forward to the day you’re a free again,” you gave his hand a light squeeze.

He lifted an eyebrow looking at you, his thumb ran across your fingers lightly. “Really?” he asked.

“Yep, ‘cause that’ll be the day I make you my man,” you grinned at him.

“Do you promise?” he asked, his eyes searching your face. Clyde wanted to believe you, but he also didn’t want to get his hopes up. It felt like too much to ask of you to wait. But in all honesty, he wanted you to wait for him. 

“I promise, hun,” you assured him. “I’ll even try to visit as often as I can.”

You spent the remaining visitation time talking to him about little things like your job and what you’ve been up to. Clyde sat quietly, listening to you talk.

The thought of you waiting for him made his stay in prison easier in some ways and harder in others. 

He felt more anxious than ever to get the hell out of there so he could be with you. 

But on days that were really tough, the thought of being with you again was a great source comfort. He would lay in his cell thinking about holding you against him and being able to kiss you again.

Over the course of these 3 months, his feelings for you had grown much stronger. Clyde looked forward to the days when you’d visit, but it was always painful to watch leave.

He was now positive that he was absolutely in love with you, which was making today more nerve-wracking than it should be. Today he was going to be a free man again. Which also meant that today was the day that either you made good your promise or didn’t.

If you didn’t show up today, it would probably break his heart.

He changed into his civilian clothing, and got his bag ready, packing the few personal belongings he had. His stomach felt like it was tied in knots. Clyde stepped out of the prison’s gates and sighed. 

There you were, just liked you promised. The breeze caused your dress to flutter in the air. Clyde would never forget this moment, and how beautiful you looked before him.

“Mellie sent me with this,” you said pulling put his prosthetic hand from behind your back. 

Clyde nodded, trying to keep his composure muttering a quick thank you.

“Would you like my help?” you offered. 

Clyde placed his prosthetic on his arm holding it still while you took care of the straps. “Does that feel fine?”

“Yeah, that’s good.”

Once you were done tightening the straps, Clyde wrapped both of his arms around you, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck. He inhaled deeply, you smelled so sweet. His facial gently tickled you. You kissed his cheek, being here with him felt great. You had missed him so much.

You pulled back a little to look at his face. His arms were still around your waist but not as tight.

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat or go see your family?” you asked placing your hands against his chest.

“Not yet,” he said, leaning down pressing his forehead against yours. “First, I’d like to spend some time alone with you.”

“Alright,” you agreed. You opened the driver’s side door of your car, “let’s get going, shall we?”

Once inside Clyde’s home, the two of you couldn’t keep your hands off each other. His mouth covered your face and neck in sloppy kisses as fast as he possibly could.

Your hands started to pull his shirt up, he stopped kissing you long enough to remove his shirt the rest of the way. His skin felt so smooth under your fingertips. You loved how his body was sprinkled with freckles all over his pale skin.

"This is better than I imagined,” he whispered.

“We’re just getting started, sugar,” you smirked.

You pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. You kissed and sucked on his neck. You left a few red marks on his chest, then traveled lower. You left kisses following his happy trail down to the button of his jeans. Briskly your hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Clyde helped you tug his pants and underwear down freeing his thick cock. You wrapped a hand around the base, and slowly started stroking. You ran your tongue up to his tip. 

His breath caught in his throat, “shit.”

You licked around the tip of cock tasting his precum. Then bobbed your head up and down, his cock hitting the back of your throat. You sucked on his cock. His fingers were tangled in your hair, you could he was resisting the urge to shove your head further down his dick.

“Fuck…darlin’,” he moaned, involuntarily bucking his hips.

“Take your dress off, sweetpea,” Clyde demanded. He was close to cumming, but he wanted to cum inside you for your first time together.

You sat up, lifting your dress over your head, and tossed it on the floor.You didn’t bother wearing a bra today knowing things would probably lead to this point rather quickly. While you were undressing, you also took your panties off too.

Clyde hissed, seeing your body. His eyes roamed over your curves. You looked so sexy, your chest rising up and then back down it was fucking mesmerizing to him. 

He pulled you back onto his lap and started kissing around your breasts. His teeth grazed over one of your erect nipples. You threw your head back and dug your nails into his broad shoulders. 

“I have to be inside you now,” Clyde practically begged.

You helped align your sex with his cock and lowered yourself onto his hard thick dick. Your tight cunt stretched around him and it felt so damn good. You wanted to savor how amazing it felt for your pussy to be filled by him. You started riding him, bouncing up and down fucking yourself on his cock.

“Clyde,” you murmured his name as he started to rock his hips. His hand held onto your hips tightly, his fingers gripping you tightly.

He laid his back down and watched you through half-lidded eyes. Your breast jiggled perfectly with each motion. His hand went from your hip and started to massage your thigh. Sounds of your wet pussy being fucked filled the room.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Clyde admired.

He felt your vaginal walls clench around him. “Are you close darlin’?" 

You bit your lip and nodded.

"Cum for me, baby,” Clyde cooed, as you picked up your pace.

“I-I’m cumming,” you moaned raking your nails down his chest.

Clyde soon followed bucking his hips against you a few more times. He grunted as he came shooting his sperm deep inside.

You laid your head on his chest, as his arms wrapped around you. 

“Thank you for keeping your promise,” Clyde whispered stroking your back.

“Just remember you’re my man now Clyde Logan,” you reminded him gently running a finger down one of the red marks you left.

His chest shook as he chuckled, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget.”


End file.
